Bloody Fools
by Captain Cain
Summary: Just an intro and story arc for a new story I'm working on. I'd really like a bunch of input from the community at large. Thanks to all, Cain


**Bloody Fools**

 **History**

The Bloody Fools are a reinforced, combined-arms company. The Fools formed in 3006 by Lt Col Jonathan "Jester" James who had been a battalion commander in the LCAF. Jester had a record of insubordination, gambling and black marketeering but he was also a tactical genius. His battle plans and actions against both the forces of the Draconis Combine and Free Worlds League won him accolades and even recognition of the Archon herself.

In 3004, while serving on the LCAF general staff, Jester was found to have "lost" an entire battalion of 'mechs with its attendant support units. In concert with two Dropship captains and a jumpship commander, he had rerouted supply requests and transfers of a few 'mechs at a time storing them in an abandoned supply base in an uninhabited system on the periphery

Only when he tried to re-assign an entire battalion of Banshees was he caught. After a yearlong investigation he was court martialed. He was found guilty and stripped of his rank and position and was sentenced to 35 years in prison. During the trial his brother, Hauptman Kommandant Jeremiah "Joker" James, was also implicated. Though the evidence against Jeremiah was thin at best, the tribunal found him guilty of negligent for failure to report his brother's wrongdoings and discharged him with loss of all rank, privileges and benefits.

Jonathan escaped, by bribing his guards, and disappeared only to resurface a year later on Galatea under the alias Jesse James, as the commander of a mercenary heavy 'mech battalion, The Bloody Fools, looking to hire MechWarriors.

Having limited prospects for employment, Jeremiah joined his brother's new unit as the executive officer and company commander.

The Fools found early success after being hired by the Cappellans to raid along the Davion border. Their reputation as a close combat assault unit grew as the Fools were always willing to get in close to their opponents using physical attacks more than most units were willing to.

In late 3013 the Fool's success ended when Jester and his headquarters company were lost in a jumpship mishap while returning to Galatea at the end of their third contract with House Liao.

Jeremiah was left to command the Fools upon the death of his brother. He was shocked to find that Jonathan had massive debts to various bookies on Solaris and had been negotiating with House Liao to be absorbed into their military. Unwilling to give up the Fools in to Cappellan control, his first task was to sell off the unit's remaining Union class dropship and a whole company of 'mechs. He then reorganized the Fools in to their present combat configuration.

Next, he had to find a new employer. House Liao, feeling betrayed by Jeremiah for backing out of the deal, was no longer willing to hire the Fools. Given his history with the LCAF his options were limited and the Fools were in jeopardy of going out of business.

Jeremiah was approach by representatives of both the Magistracy of Canopus (MoC) and Bermuda Combat Systems to set up a cadre training program for the militia while providing a security force for Bermuda for the period of three years. The contract terms weren't the greatest. The MoC was only offering limited salvage and barely enough C-Bills to pay the bills although they did offer full command rights, excellent barracks and maintenance facilities. Additionally, Bermuda offered limited technical support.

Having no other solid offers, Jeremiah accepted the contact with the caveat of being able to divide the unit and seek further contracts as long as they maintain at least half the unit on Booker.

The Fools have just reported for duty and have just embarked on their newest adventure...

 **Unit Composition**

 **JOKERS** – Headquarters Lance - **Lt Col Jeremiah "Joker" James**

Orion ON1-VA

Crusader CRD3D

Victor VTR9S

Jagermech JM6A

 **JESTERS -** **Capt Adam Frost**

Centurion CN9AL

Hunchback HBK4G

Hunchback HBK4G

Shadowhawk SHD2D

 **HARLEQUINS -** **Lt Flower Moon**

Phoenixhawk PHX1D

Commando COM1B

Commando COM1B

Jenner JR7F

 **CRAZY CLOWNS** \- CPT Francis Christopher

1 SRM Jump Infantry PLT - Kestrel VTOL

1 LRM Infantry PLT – Maxim

1 MG Infantry PLT – Maxim

4 Bulldog MBTs

 **Story Arc**

Part 1

Land on booker

Issues with planetary militia

Gets training program established- all soldiers must complete basic

Field problem

Pirates attack

Prisoners taken

Part 2

Comstar limits HPG access

Prisoners tell about hidden facilities

Comstar denies knowledge of facilities

Pirates attack again, targeting building in the mountains (Bermuda Combat Systems)

Comstar involvement

Part 3

Planetary governor assassinated—CPT Frost accused and arrested

CPT Christopher goes in to rescue

Pirates attack again with COMGUARD in support

Pirates found to be Mercs hired by (Precentor from Marik / Birth of WoB?) without COMSTARs knowledge (Jolly Roger Plan)

Mercs beaten

Frost rescued

Part 4

MoC unit arrives to investigate along with ROM agent

Frost exonerated

Fools rewarded

-End-

The Booker system was either settled by the Magistracy of Canopus during the Star League at some point after the end of the Reunification War, or was an already-settled system that became significant enough for Inner Sphere nations to begin recording its location on maps.

Booker III - more commonly known simply as Booker - is the third planet in the Booker system and is the location of the Bermuda Combat Systems. Booker has three continents named Hatteras, Somers and Strachey.

Bermuda Combat Systems is a manufacturer of paramilitary and militia equipment. They are best known for their Humming Bird VTOL, which is popular with police and rescue services as well as planetary militia and mercenary units.


End file.
